Alpha y Omega I: la profecía
by Wolderfest Blander
Summary: Si el Apocalipsis a comenzado, entonces, ¿por que hacen esto? Simple, para proteger, proteger lo que aman, lo que los cuido, lo que les ayudo, todo. ¿Por qué? Porque... Lo dice la Profecía
1. Prólogo: el Apocalipsis

**Alpha y Omega I**

**Prologo: el Apocalipsis a comenzado**

El científico Juan despierta.

¿?: _hoy es el día-_ dice una voz en su cabeza.

Juan: ya lo se, Alpha- dice vistiéndose, despierta a su esposa Sarah, sarah va al cuarto de sus hijos y los agarra en brazos.

Sarah: los extrañare... Owen... Absalon- a Owen le pone una llama en su cabeza, Juan hace lo mismo con Absalon.

Juan: vamos al laboratorio- dice corriendo, al salir sienten un temblor, ellos corren rápidamente y llegan a un e lañador dentro de una cabaña, van a la cápsula más pequeña que había en el lugar, Juan aprieta una serie de botones y la cápsula para dejar ver un portal a un vórtice de otra dimensión.

Absalon había despertado.

Absalon: ¿madre?, ¿padre?, ¿qué hacen?-

Juan: hijo, ya lo sabrás, cuida de tu hermano por favor- dice abrazándolo, Absalon se iba a negar, pero entonces sólo dijo un leve.

Absalon: si-

Sarah: entra por el portal junto a Owen-

Absalon: okey- dice tomando a su hermano, Absalon empieza a soltar lagrimas -¿los volveré a ver?- Juan y Sarah asienten soltando algunas lagrimas, Absalon asiente y salta, durante la caída al vórtice se duerme...

-mundo real-

El portal se había cerrado y una gran masa oscura empieza a tragarse todo a su paso, en ese momento se escucho.

¿?:ALPHA, OMEGA, ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?-

Desde la perspectiva espacial se podrá ver como un montón de corrupción cubría la tierra entera.

-vórtice Inter dimensional-

_esto no es real..._

_es sólo un sueño..._

_no esta pasando..._ se repetía Absalon una y otra vez hasta que... Un portal se abrió, y en ese portal se veía un país entero, donde muchas miradas se desarrollaban...

**Arco I: El frío y el calor**


	2. 1- desde el inicio

**Alpha y Omega I: La profecia**

**Arco I: El frío y El calor**

**Capitulo uno:**

**Desde el inicio**

* * *

><p><strong>¿?:<strong> mira el caldero- dice la Kirin -vamos a viajar en el pasado-

**¿?2:** ¿viajar?-

**¿?:** para revivir la historia, tienes que ver, lo que te paso-

**¿?2:** esta bien-

* * *

><p>1221/12-

-Equestria-

Era un día normal en Equestria, donde había paz y ponis andando por ahí, y las portadoras de la armonía, hacían de sus cosas, Twilight leía en su biblioteca, Rainbow Dash dormía, Applejack cosechaba manzanas, Fluttershy cuidaba de sus animales, Rarity vendía sus vestidos, Pinkie Pie andaba alegrando el día, en fin todos hacían de sus cosas.

De un momento para otro se escucho un estruendo y a Pinkie se le activó su Pinkie-sentido, algunos ponis preguntaban una cosa sin sentido.

"¿seguros que no fue un dragón?" Preguntaban algunos.

Un gran portal se abrió en el cielo, algunos empezaron a esconderse las portadoras estaban en el centro de Ponyville mirando el agujero de gusano, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza (Cadence para los amigos) miraba desde lo alto de su palacio de Cristal junto con Shinning Armor, la princesa Luna hacia lo mismo en la torre lunar (había sido despertada), la Princesa Celestia hacia lo mismo desde unos ventanales.

La noticia se extendía por toda Equestria, los que no lo sabían se asomaban y veían el Gran Portal.

UN GRAN PORTAL!

Decían los periódicos recién hechos.

Algo inesperado ocurrió, el Portal empezó a parpadear y empezar a cerrarse, pero antes de que se cerrase, dos siluetas pequeñas salieron de el antes de cerrarse en su totalidad, cierta poni no pudo contenerse al verlos, para luego gritar una sola palabra.

Lyra: H...h...hu...HUMANO!- grito la poni, sorprendiendo a varios ponis, las portadoras escucharon su grito, y claro que Twilight sabía que eran, las únicas que no lo sabían eran sus amigas, ellas sólo se preguntaban "¿humano?".

Rainbow Dash como veía que caían de una gran altura, y no tenían alas no tubo otra opción más que ir a salvarles la vida.

Rainbow Dash despego y se lanzó en línea recta hacia los humanos, les cogió en el aire y empezó a bajar a una corta velocidad para no perjudicar a los humanos, cuando bajó, Lyra inmediatamente salió emocionada.

Lyra: ¡humanos!, ¡humanos!- dice alegre -¡quiero ver sus manos!- dice saltando, Bon Bon la duerme con un tranquilizante.

Bon Bon: discúlpenme- dice yéndose, al final fueron a la biblioteca de Twilight.

-en la biblioteca de Twilight-

El humano chico más grande estaba despierto.

Humano 1: el vuelo estuvo chido- dice asustando a todas.

Rarity: ha... hablado- dice Rarity.

Humano 1: ...no se porque no me sorprende que ustedes hablen- dice el chico

Rainbow Dash: he, humano por lo menos discúlpate, nos has dado el susto de nuestras vidas-

Humano 1: para empezar, yo sí tengo nombre y es Absalon, ¿no conoces los modales, poni mediocre, de colores?- dijo enojado, sus iris empezaron a tener un tono rojo-anaranjado, cosa que empieza a acalorar el ambiente.

Rainbow Dash: si que los conozco, A-B-S-A-L-O-N, además yo te salve la vida, por lo menos discúlpate- Absalon sólo aprieta los puños y se tranquiliza.

Absalon: *suspiro*, pues, perdona sólo que es un poco extraño despertar en un lugar de ponis coloridos, ¿amigos?- dice levantando el puño, Rainbow esboza una sonrisa.

El humano 2 empieza a despertarse, y parpadea rápido.

Humano 2: hermano, ¿esto no es un sueño?- pregunta mirando a Absalon.

Abdalon: no lo es Owen-

Owen: ¿y mamá?, ¿y papá?-

Absalon: ...- tenía un nudo en la garganta - muertos...- dice con tristeza, las portadoras se sorprenden.

Owen: ¿c...como?- las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos -¿muertos?- Absalon asiente con pesar, Owen empieza a llorar mientras que empezaba a llover, Absalon lo abraza, tiempo mas tarde los humanos se habían quedado dormidos y las portadoras se pusieron a discutirlo mas a fondo, al final quedaron que cada una se lo quedaría, para que se conocieran mejor, Twilight puso a los humanos en una cama, y ella le mando una carta a Celestia para luego irse a dormir.

Fin capitulo 1.

No olviden comentar


	3. 2- un día inusual

**Alpha y Omega I: la profecía **

**Arco 1: El frío y El calor**

**Capitulo dos: **

**Un día inusual**

* * *

><p>La parte resumida dice así:<p>

_Cuando la caída termine la persecución iniciara, dentro de una dimensión ambos defenderán al mundo aun que les cueste la vida._

* * *

><p>Absalon se despertó en la madrugada con los ojos adoloridos, mira a su hermano y suspira.<p>

**Absalon**: ¿por qué pasa esto?- se pregunta en voz alta.

**¿?**: probablemente lo sepas pronto- dice un voz de niño, Absalon voltea a ver y ve una silueta chica.

**Absalon**: ¿Huh?, ¿y tu que eres?, ¿una lagartija parlante?- la silueta se cae.

**¿?**: ¡yo no soy una lagartija!, soy un bebe dragon, mi nombre es Spike- dice la silueta pasando al frente.

**Absalon**: estooo, ¿me perdonas?, es que no vi bien tu apariencia- dice el chico.

**Spike**: Nah, no te preocupes, yo también me confundí al verlos a ti y a tu hermano-

**Absalon**: a propósito, ¿y la poni esa morada?-

**Spike**: a, ¿te refíeres a Twilight?-

**Absalon**: sip-

**Spike**: se fue a por las otras ponis-

**Absalon**: ¿a que?-

**Spike**: vamos a ir a Canterlot, a ver a la peincesa Celestia- a Absalon le recorrieron unos escalofríos, por alguna razón sabia que algo así pasaria, lo peor de todo se traba de realeza, nunca fue bueno en las presentaciones con alguien superior, siempre, como suelen decir, metía la pata.

**Absalon**: estooo, creo que yo mejor yo no voy- dice un poco nervioso.

**Spike**: ¿por qué no?, de hecho tu eres el que tiene que ir- Absalon se pone mas nervioso.

**Absalon**: ...- estaba en silencio -(prefiero ser comido por la tierra en vez de esto)- piensa muy nervioso.

**Absalon**: yo...- justo cuando va a hacer algo se olle una puerta abrirse y cascos sonando, Absalon empieza a sudar frío.

Las ponis suben.

**Twilight**: por lo que veo ya has despertado Absalon, solo falta tu hermano- Absalon solo estaba estático, se mueve hacia su hermano y lo despierta.

**Owen**: ¿pasa algo hermano?- Absalon le susurra algo en el oído -oh, ya veo-

**Rainbow**: oigan no tenemos todo el día, ¿lo saben?-

**Absalon**: ya- dice un poco mas tranquilo -¿pero cómo iremos?-

-afuera-

Afuera estaba el carruaje para llevarlos a Canterlot, los guardias esperaban, los personajes suben, y Absalon se encontraba algo asustado.

El viaje empezó y Absalon se decía que no pasaría nada y al llegar no pudo esperarse algo tan grande como ella.

Entraron al castillo principal de Canterlot y se dirigieron al salón del trono, ahí vio a 2 Alicornios grandes que superaban su tamaño el doble, he incluso el triple, las ponis, Owen y Spike se arrodillaron, sin embargo Absalon no lo iso.

**Rarity**: arrodíllate Absalon-

**Absalón**: no- todos se sorprenden por la respuesta -yo nunca me arrodillare ante nadie- dice seriamente, algunos guardias fruncen el ceño.

**Celestia**: no importa, después de todo se trata de su orgullo- dice sorprendiendo a todos los presentes (si digo a todos es a todos) - pero bueno a lo que habían venido era por el hecho de la venida de los humanos Owen y Absalon-

* * *

><p>-biblioteca de Twilight-<p>

**Absalon**: así que, ¿esto tiene que ver con una profecia?-

**Owen**: hermano deja de pensarlo tanto, hay que conocer mejor este mundo y aprovechar para leer en esta biblioteca-

**Absalon**: lo que digas- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dirige a una estantería de libros de aventura, pero un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

**Absalon**: ¿qué demonios?- se dirige a la estantería de misterios y toma el linro cuyo nombre es_ La Historia De Los Antiguos._

Mira el índice.

**Absalon**: esto...- mira horrorizado el índice -tiene que ser una coincidencia- dice Aun mas horrorizado, el libro se hace piedra y se deshace en polvo -tiene que ser una coincidencia- dice haciéndose bolita.

_**¿?**_: no lo es - dice una voz en su cabeza

**Absalon**: ¿que?, ¿quién me habla?- la voz no vuelve a escucharse, cosa que deja confundido a Absalon, el polvo del libro había dejado unas extrañas palabras.

"_Es una conexión_"

"_Ten Cuidado, Absalon_"

Absalon solo se levanta, y camina hacia la puerta, el polvo se desvanece, y Absalon sigue avanzando.

**Owen**: ¿a donde vas Absalon?- pregunta leyendo unos libros de Equestria.

**Absalon**: voy a salir a pasear-

**Owen**: deja te acompaño- dice levantándose

**Absalon**: no tu quedate aquí- dice seriamente -quiero estar solo- un vez se va Owen dice.

**Owen**: es extraño-

**_¿?2_**: igual que mi hermano-dice una voz femenina en su cabeza, sin embargo Owen no se extraño.

**Owen**: tu eres omega, ¿no?- la voz se escucho sorprendida.

**Omega**: si, ¿cómo lo supiste?-

**Owen**: yo no soy tan ignorante como mi hermano, siempre escuchaba a mi madre hablar con tigo, y supuse que cuando Celestia nos dijo lo de la profecía, ustedes estaban ahora en nuestras mentes-

**Omega**: eres inteligente chico- dice la voz para callarse, Owen solo sigue leyendo.

-Centrto de Ponyville-

Absalon se encontraba pensando mientras caminaba ignorando las miradas de los ponis, así que solo piensa.

**Absalon**:_ ¿tu eres Alpha?-_ piensa, para luego escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

**Alpha**: sip, al menos no eres tan ignorante como mi hermana creía-

**Absalon**: ¿me estas llamando ignorante?- pregunta en su mente con una cara de ironía.

**Alpha**: si...-

**Absalon**: bueno no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado- dice caminando, mirando el cielo y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de la ropa que les había hecho Rarity.

De pronto escucha unas risas nerviosas, el humano salta hacia atrás y ve una poni de pelaje verde-azul, este arquea una ceja.

**Absalon**: ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunta mirando a lo poni.

**Poni**: soy Lyra heartstrings, gusto en conocerlo humanito!- dice tomando la mano de este y agitándola -¿puedo ver su mano?- pregunta con un tono de obsesión.

**Absalon**: para ya- dice un poco mareado -yo también tengo vida, por si no lo sabias- dice parando el mareo Y empezando a caminar.

**Lyra**: lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada de ver a un humano- dice siguiéndole.

**Absalon**: ya, ya, tranquilízate que no soy una play station 3 (nota: recuerden que es 2012 en este fanfic)-

**Lyra**: ¿es una de las inversiones de los humanos?- pregunta.

**Absalon**: sip, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?-

**Lyra**: a, es que cuando era niña mis padres investigaban la antropología, yo soy quien la investiga ahora-

**Absalon**: ya veo- dice deteniéndose - voy a regresar, nos vemos luego- dice llendose.

**Lyra**: hou, yo quería yo quería hablar mas-

**Absalon**: no te preocupes, luego te platico mas de los humanos- dice largándose a la biblioteca de Twilight, un búho que no había visto entro en la casa.

**Absalon**: he llegado- dice Absalon entrando

**Twilight**: heee, ¿dónde has estado?-

**Absalon**: platicando con Alpha y una tal Lyra heartstrings-

**Twilight**: ¿Alpha?-

**Absalon**: creo que tiene que ver con la profecía- dice encogiendose de hombros

**Twilight**: que bueno que Lyra no te hizo nada- dice aliviada.

**Absalon**: no estés tan segura- se saca una especie de aparatos (¡WTF!) -es una obsesionada loca de los humanos, me puso unos controles de rastreo que no se de donde los saco- dice destruyéndolos, se escucha un grito desde lejos (¡WTF! x2).

**Lyra**: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

**Twilight**: bueno después de esto extraño te quería presentar a Owlowicious-

**Absalon**: ¿Owlowatwat?-

**Twilight**: Owlowicious-

**Absalon**: ¿Owlowhywhy?-

**Twilight**: Owlowicious-

**Absalon**: ¿Owlo...?-

**Twilight**: para ya!, enserio que es molesto- dice haciendo pucheros graciosos.

**Absalon**: Jajajajajaja, deberias de ver tu cara- Twilight pone cara de ¿enserio?.

**Twilight**: en fin, ¡Owlowicious!- el mismo búho que vio antes aparece volando al lomo de Twilight.

**Absalon**: je, que búho mas chaparrin- dice mirando al búho, luego se va.

**Absalon**: hay, que día mas raro- dice acostándose en el sillón.

Este se queda medio dormido, y tiene una clase de visiones sobre criaturas oscuras, ponis que no conoce y una cara desconocida para el, ese día fue uno totalmente inusual para el.

Fin Capitulo 2

No olviden comentar.


	4. 3- la biblioteca de Twi

**Alpha y Omega I: La profecía **

**Arco 1: El frío y El calor**

**Capítulo tres: **

**La Bibloteca de Twilight**

* * *

><p>"<em>nada es bueno y nada es malo"<em>

_-¿_

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight<strong>: bueno chicos ustedes se van a quedar en mi casa por un día, ¿entendido?-

**Absalon**: vale vale, pero no hables tan fuerte- dice el chico algo moribundo

**Owen**: ni siquiera esta gritando hermano- dice Owen mirándolo -no estas acostumbrado a que te levanten temprano ¿Verdad?-

**Absalon**: no- dice frotándose los ojos - lo odio- dice poniéndose un cojín en la cara para luego gritar, se quita la almohada -estoy mejor- dice -¿qué decías Twilight?- la unicornio lavanda hace un facehoof y Owen estaba con una cara de WTF.

**Owen**: nunca habías hecho eso- dice con la cara todavía asi.

**Absalon**: ¿que?, tenía que hacerlo, estaba harto de tanto... - Twilight les interrumpe.

**Twilight**: ¿¡pueden escucharme!?- los chicos ponen cara de perrito asustado.

**Ambos**: v...vale-

**Twilight**: ¿a que iba?, así, les decía que...- los humanos la ignoraban, 5 venas se le hinchan a Twilight, esta respira aire enojada y...

-un rato después-

los humanos estaban temblando cual gelatina, nunca habian visto a alguien con semejante genio.

**Absalon**: p...perdónanos, p..por favor, n...no nos hagas nada malo- dice temblando cual gelatina - ¿que quieres?, ¿un dólar, una muñeca?- pregunta, Twilight arquea una ceja.

**Twilight**: ¿tu hermano siempre ha sido así?-

**Owen**: mas o menos, deja te cuento, es como un trauma a las mujeres enojadas- dice recordando - fue cuando fuimos a España-

**Twilight**: ¿españa?-

**Owen**: es un estado de nuestro mundo *suspiro* que recuerdos-

**Twilight**: oh... me gustaría saber mas de tu mundo, es interesante-

**Absalon**: ya van 2- dice recuperado Twilight se queda con cara de WTF - tu y Lyra-

**Twilight**: a si, la poni loca- dice con total normalidad

**Absalon**: con cuerdo con tigo- dijo -pero bueno ¿qué querías que hiciéramos?-

**Twilight**: bueno ayer Celestia me mando un libro grande y quería ir a comprar unos libros de lenguaje- dice confundiendo a los niños.

**Ambos**: ¿lenguaje?-

**Twilight**: esta en un idioma que no logro conocer-

**Ambos**: déjenos ver- dicen mirándola.

**Twilight**: bueno- levita un libro grande que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala, ambos niños se sorprenden al ver la portada y mas absalon.

**Absalon**: esto es...-

**Owen**: ...el libro de los secretos universales, la historia de los antiguos...-

**Absalon**: ...en español-

**Twilight**: ¿español?- todo se tornó confuso.

**Absalon**: si...-

**Owen**: ¿no es el idioma que estamos hablando?-

**Twilight**: no, estamos hablando el equestriano-

**Owen**: entonces, ¿cómo puedo entender lo que leo?- cuando todo se iba a volver un lugar de preguntas dos siluetas humanas aparecieron, una silueta era mas grande que la otra y una era mas delgada.

**¿?**: bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno- dice la silueta mas grande tenía la voz de un hombre normal.

**¿?2**: esto fue obra nuestra- dice la silueta mas pequeña, tenía la voz de una mujer madura.

**¿?**: la razón por la cual hablan y entienden el Equestriano, es por nosotros-

**¿?2**: dentro de ustedes esta el conocimiento que mi hermano y yo hemos adquirido a travez de estos 12000 años-

**Absalon**: Alpha y Omega los últimos antiguos, según el libro que leí- de pronto la voz de ambas siluetas se tornó mas seria.

**Alpha**: has leído la versión pequeña- dijo la voz masculina.

**Omega**: la versión extendida, dice mas de la historia y es...- señala el gran libro - aquel libro-

**Alpha**: nosotros lo escribimos para que todas las razas del multi universo y la Multi dimensión pudieran saber de los peligros que se han estado creando-

**Omega**: desafortunadamente, otros seres se han estado interponiendo en nuestro objetivo- dice suspirando

**Alpha**: y la profecía no es todo lo que sucederá- ambas siluetas desaparecen, un chasquido se escucha en la cabeza de Absalon y Owen.

Todo se vuelve en cámara lenta, y ambos humanos entran en su mente.

Un humano con alas aparece, sus ojos eran un rojo y otro azul, no tenía camiseta, tan solo portaba un pantalón de mezclilla con fajo, andaba descalzo y su cabello era de un color café oscuro.

**¿?**: ¿son los actuales portadores del poder de Alpha y Omega?-

Absalon: si... supongo- dice el humano ojirojo mirando a su hermano, el humano con alas esboza una sonrisa.

**¿?**: déjenme presentarme: yo soy... Xrslak, pero pueden llamarme jack, el anterior portador de Alpha y omega.

**Owen**: ¿por qué llevas esa apariencia?- la cara de Jack se torna seria.

**Jack**: eso lo sabrán a medida que pase el tiempo- dice con seriedad -si están aquí es para estrenar su primer combate-

**Absalon**: ¿p...primer combate?-

**Jack**: portar a Alpha y Omega podría llegar a ser considerado una maldicion, por el simple hecho de atraer constantes batallas-

**Absalon**: con razón el chasquido que escuche en mi cabeza-

**Owen**: ¿es como un "sexto sentido"?-

**Jack**: exacto, ustedes sabrán como pelear-

**Owen**: ¿como?- el humano alado desaparece con una sonrisa.

**Jack**: nos volveremos a ver-

Los niños despiertan, y se dan cuenta de que había cristales creciendo por todos lados.

Inmediatamente los cristales desaparecen confundiendo a los chicos.

**Ambos**: ¿q...que es esto?- raíces empiezan a crecer pero inmediatamente desaparecen.

**Owen**: ¿ilusiones?-

**Absalon**: ¿visiones?-

**Twilight**: oh ya despertaron- dice la unicornio lavanda- durmieron 2 horas mas después de todo son niños-

**Ambos**: ¿un sueño?-

**Twilight**: ¿qué pasa?- les pregunta, Los humanos le cuentan lo ocurrido, efectivamente habían tenido un sueño.

**Twilight**: había escuchado de ese libro en una investigación en tierras desconocidas- los niños se sentían confundidos, ¿cómo podía ser?, eran niños después de todo, todo se les hacia nuevo -esto, ¿quieren acompañarme a afuera?- los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa.

**Absalon**: claro no hay problema- dice el humano ojirojo.

**Owen**: nos vendría bien salir al aire- dice bajando de la cama junto con su hermano.

**Twilight**: bueno acompáñenme- dice alegre -a por cierto les voy a llevar a desayunar, la comida se acabo- los humanos se encogieron de hombros, salen de la biblioteca a desayunar, fueron al parque, al mercado donde a los humanos les pareció haber visto el libro de sus sueños e ilusiones.

De vez en cuando se encontraron con Lyra, luego volvieron a la biblioteca, ahí comieron, e hicieron diferentes cosas.

Al anochecer tuvieron otra visión de una masa oscura consumiendo la biblioteca, cosa que les asusto, no pudieron dormir bien.

Fin capitulo 3.

No olviden comentar.

Feliz 2015.


End file.
